


Jamais je ne t’oublierai

by Marretjen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через два дня мама проходит сквозь арку портала, и следом за ней появляется мальчик - чуть меньше Алека и, наверное, чуть младше его. Мальчик одет в форму Сумеречного Охотника - идеальную копию взрослой - и на мгновение Алека охватывает зависть: он тоже хотел бы такую, но родители, конечно не разрешат. А потом он вспоминает, что родители этого мальчика мертвы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamais je ne t’oublierai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerAsDurden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/gifts).



  
_\- Столько лет он позволял тебе думать, что погиб, - продолжал Алек. - Может, ты и забыл, каково тебе пришлось в десять лет, но я помню. Тот, кто любит, никогда бы так не поступил._   
_Город праха, Глава 15._

_-Il y a longtemps que je t'aime. Jamais je ne t’oublierai. Старая французская песня, я пела её Изабель и Алеку. Помнишь, ты спрашивал?_   
_Солнце совсем село, и в полумраке Джейсу показалось, что Мариза всё такая же, как семь лет назад. Она смотрела на него с болью, тревогой - и надеждой. Она была его единственной матерью._   
_\- Не думай, что я никогда не пела эту песню тебе. Просто ты меня не слышал._   
_Джейс ничего не сказал. Он расстегнул молнию, перевернул рюкзак и вывалил все свои вещи обратно на кровать._   
_Город праха, Глава 19._   


 

Алек хорошо помнит, как это начинается.   
Они обедают все вместе - самый вкусный на свете мамин минестроне, любимый папин горький сыр, паста с острым соусом и - Алек знает, потому что помогал на кухне - ещё их ждёт ягодный мусс со взбитыми сливками на десерт; Макс, которому ещё не исполнилось года, сидит у мамы на коленях, и Иззи убеждает всех, что может и разогревать ему еду, и готовить её самостоятельно. Никто не слушает её, конечно, потому что недавно она сожгла поднос имбирного печенья, и Алек не знал до того момента, что печенье действительно может гореть.  
Так что Иззи ноет и возмущается, Ходж молчит, папа прячет улыбку в бокале вина, когда снаружи, в коридоре, громко и резко звонит телефон. Иззи прерывается, мама переглядывается с папой, передаёт ему Макса и поднимается, откладывая в сторону салфетку, такая красивая и спокойная, как будто они на светском приёме, а не в огромной и пустой столовой их Института. Мама выходит, и её нет не больше пяти минут. А потом появляется в дверях, бледная и собранная, - Алек может видеть это так ясно даже сейчас, - и зовёт папу.  
\- Роберт, - говорит она, запинается и вздыхает. Она должна сказать отцу, что его парабатай мёртв, но Алек ещё не знает этого. Он только чувствует - случилось что-то плохое. Что-то тревожное.  
Отец уходит вслед за мамой, а чуть позже к ним присоединяется Ходж.  
Они не притрагиваются к десерту в тот вечер.  
Алек помнит, как всё начинается.

Через два дня мама проходит сквозь арку портала, и следом за ней появляется мальчик - чуть меньше Алека и, наверное, чуть младше его. Мальчик одет в форму Сумеречного Охотника - идеальную копию взрослой - и на мгновение Алека охватывает зависть: он тоже хотел бы такую, но родители, конечно не разрешат. А потом он вспоминает, что родители этого мальчика мертвы.  
Мама протягивает руку, словно хочет положить её мальчику на плечо, но останавливается на середине движения, замирает раскрытой ладонью у него за спиной, будто не решаясь прикоснуться.  
Алек молча стоит и ждёт. Иззи держится за него очень крепко, не осмеливаясь сделать шаг вперёд - может быть, впервые на памяти Алека.  
Мариза прокашливается и улыбается. Улыбка выходит натянутой, а вот голос - непривычно мягким.  
\- Александр, Изабель, познакомьтесь. Это Джонатан, и он…  
Мальчик прерывает её. Он говорит очень тихо, почти не разжимая губ, но Алек всё равно слышит каждое слово.  
\- Джонатан Кристофер Вейланд, - произносит он, не поднимая глаз. - Меня зовут Джонатан Кристофер.  
Иззи сжимает ладонь Алека сильнее.  
В улыбке мамы появляется что-то ломкое.  
\- Джонатан Кристофер, - соглашается она. - Только, боюсь, ужин остынет, пока я буду звать тебя к столу. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Это Алек, а это Иззи, Джонатан Кристофер, - как ни в чём не бывало продолжает она. - Макс сейчас спит, и ты познакомишься с ним позже. Роберт вернётся на следующей неделе, и Ходж, верно, чем-то занят, ты увидишь его завтра. Добро пожаловать в семью.  
Мальчик - Джонатан Кристофер - всё так же не смотрит на них.  
\- Алек, - мама обращается к нему, и он неосознанно распрямляет плечи, - покажи Джонатану Кристоферу его комнату. Изабель, ты поможешь мне в библиотеке.  
\- Мааам, - просяще и разочарованно тянет Иззи, но мама просто качает головой, и Иззи не решается на спор при постороннем.  
Мальчик не отвечает, подходит ближе к Алеку и становится рядом. Алек скованно кивает, выдавливает из себя что-то похожее на “пойдём” и поворачивается к лестнице, стараясь не ускорять шаг.  
Они идут молча - мальчик чуть позади него, бесшумно и осторожно - и Алек настойчиво прокручивает в голове все фразы, что уже успела бы сказать Иззи, но не может произнести ни одной. Возле двери в комнату Вейланда Алек останавливается и наконец смотрит на него.  
\- Моя комната следующая, Иззи живёт дальше по коридору, - говорит он и удивляется, как спокойно звучит его голос. Как будто он каждый раз сталкивается с мальчиками, у которых только что убили отца. - Родители и Ходж в другой части крыла, но мама приходит к нам каждый вечер и желает спокойной ночи.  
Мальчик кивает.  
\- Здесь легко запутаться, - добавляет Алек после неловкого молчания. И, потому что не знает, как ещё сказать это, повторяет: - Моя комната следующая.  
Мальчик кивает ещё раз. Отворачивается, нажимает на ручку двери, проскальзывает в узкую щель и тихо закрывает её за собой.  
Алек стоит рядом ещё некоторое время, а потом уходит к себе.  
Конечно, мальчик не приходит к нему.

Алек дожидается маму, лёжа в темноте; молча смотрит, как она входит к нему в комнату и садится на постель, придвигается ближе, опускает голову ей на бедро, обнимает за талию. Мама, кажется не удивляется такому проявлению чувств - наклоняется и целует его в макушку, гладит по волосам, напевает что-то без слов.  
\- Мам, - шёпотом зовёт её Алек. - Этот мальчик…  
\- У него есть имя, Алек, - поправляет его мама без осуждения. Алек кивает, да, конечно, есть.  
\- Мам, у него царапина под глазом, - продожает он. - И на руках. И, мам, ты видела, у него руна Видения. На левой руке.  
Мама мычит подтверждающе, но не отвечает. Алек поднимает голову, смотрит на неё:  
\- Мам! Ты говорила, ему десять.  
\- Ему десять, Алек, - произносит мама. - Его отец решил, что он достаточно взрослый для рун.  
Он не достаточно взрослый. Алек знает это даже сейчас.  
\- Я не знаю, что говорить ему, - признаётся он. Мама целует его снова.  
\- Ты знаешь, Алек. - певуче и мягко отвечает она. - Не торопись.  
Алек засыпает на её коленях.

***  
Утром Алек стучит в дверь мальчику и показывает ему дорогу до столовой - потому что знает, что он не попросит проводить. Иззи болтает без умолку, Ходж улыбается мальчику коротко и ободряюще, а мама, усталая и с Максом на руках, спрашивает у него:  
\- С чем ты будешь хлопья, Джей Си? С йогуртом, соком или молоком?  
\- У нас есть кокосовое! - громким шёпотом подсказывает ему Иззи.  
Мальчик напряжённо сжимает губы, смотрит в тарелку, полную сухих хлопьев, потом на маму, а она не делает ничего, просто продолжает стоять, покачивая Макса, и смотрит на него в ответ, и Алеку кажется, в этот момент происходит что-то важное, что-то, чего он не понимает.  
\- С молоком, - наконец отвечает он, и это первые слова, которые Алек слышит от него за утро. - Только с обычным.  
Иззи шумно надувает щёки, выражая своё несогласие, а Алек тянется к молочнику, который стоит рядом с ним, и аккуратно пододвигает его к мальчику. Тот на мгновение опускает ресницы - это напоминает Алеку кивок, напоминает безмолвное “спасибо” - и берёт молочник двумя руками.  
Мама следит за ним, поправляет тихим голосом - “Ещё немного, дорогой”, - когда он не доливает молока, и мальчик вздрагивает, едва не расплескав его, и мама вздрагивает тоже.  
Алек сжимает ложку так, что край отпечатывается на ладони, и не поднимает взгляда от стола до конца завтрака.

Он всё ещё Джонатан Кристофер, когда мама зовёт его Джей Си, и у мальчика правда есть имя теперь. Джей Си, думает Алек, глядя на то, как он двигается - очень быстро, плавно и резко одновременно, как он кивает, слушая Ходжа, который рассказывает ему историю их Института, проводит по этажам и галереям, показывая библиотеку, тренировочный зал, оранжерею, лазарет и кухню. Уже через полчаса Иззи идёт рядом с ним, взахлёб рассказывая, как Ходж учил их рисовать руны и как она испортила паркет в одной из комнат. Алек не присоединяется к ним, молча следуя позади.  
Джей Си говорит мало, и никто не требует от него даже этого. Ходж объясняет, что он может присоединиться к занятиям Алека и Иззи, когда захочет, и Джей Си заявляет:  
\- Я хочу сейчас.  
Алек не удивлён, и, кажется, Ходж не удивлён тоже.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он, и спрашивает: - У тебя есть своё стило?  
Джей Си кивает серьёзно:  
\- И мой меч. И кинжалы. Я собрал всё своё снаряжение.  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет Ходж, отводя взгляд. В его голосе Алек не слышит ничего, похожего на “хорошо”.

Когда они вдвоём вытирают тарелки после ужина и относят их к шкафу, Алек ловит его за руку, убедившись, что взрослые и Иззи далеко и ничего не слышат, и он вырывается прежде, чем Алек успевает сказать что-нибудь. Смотрит на Алека широко раскрытыми глазами - в первый раз действительно смотрит - и сжимает пальцы в кулак.  
\- Извини, - тихо бросает Алек, вспоминая, как мама хотела и не дотронулась до него в первый вечер. - Я только хотел сказать, что я сожалею, Джей Си.  
А он в первый раз называет его по имени вслух, говорит торопливо, глотая буквы, и окончание скрадывается, два слова сплавляются в одно; Джей Си продолжает смотреть, и Алек каким-то образом знает, что он понял, к чему относится его “я сожалею”.  
Он протягивает руку, и Джей Си медлит секунду, а потом принимает и пожимает её. Алек ощущает под прикосновением мозоли от меча и покрытые запёкшейся корочкой костяшки пальцев.  
Иззи зовёт их, и они разрывают пожатие одновременно.

Поздно вечером Алек слышит стук и идёт к двери.  
Джей Си стоит на пороге. Он ничего не говорит, но Алек видит вызов в его позе и в его глазах. Алек сам сказал, что его комната рядом.  
\- Моя дверь не запирается, - произносит Джей Си. Это выходит тяжело, словно он признаётся в чём-то постыдном. Алек смотрит на него непонимающе, потом предлагает:  
\- Ты можешь использовать руну.  
Джей Си кивает медленно, не удовлетворённый этим. Алек глубоко вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Жди здесь, - и, боясь передумать, убегает по коридору вперёд; мрамор холодит голые пятки.  
Отцовский кабинет открыт, как обычно. Алек не включает свет, проскальзывает внутрь, забирается на табурет у секретера, тянется к витрине, тихонько звенит стеклом, открывая её. Нужные дубликаты находятся быстро, потому что он знает, как папа хранит ключи от Института; он отцепляет один из них, спрыгивает вниз и натыкается на Джей Си.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь? - шипит Алек от неожиданности, вытаскивает его из кабинета, отводит в соседнюю галерею, где их никто не будет искать, и только сейчас понимает, что Джей Си не вырывается. - Я сказал тебе ждать меня в коридоре!  
Джей Си не отвечает, неотрывно глядя на ключ, зажатый у Алека в руке. Алек раскрывает ладонь и отдаёт его.  
\- Не делай так, - говорит он. - Ты мог бы заблудиться здесь.  
Джей Си вскидывает голову, и его губы внезапно изгибаются в кривой улыбке - Алек никогда ещё не видел, как он улыбается.  
\- Я никогда не забываю дороги, которой прошёл один раз.  
Алек практически слышит, как фыркает Иззи, услышь она это заявление. Он щурится и наклоняет голову:  
\- Тогда ты найдёшь дорогу назад?  
Почти-улыбка Джей Си становится шире:  
\- Наперегонки?  
Он срывается с места, не дожидаясь согласия Алека, проскальзывает под его рукой и отталкивается от стены, убегая, и Алеку ничего не остаётся, кроме как побежать за ним вслед.  
Джей Си прибегает первым, и Алек, уже оказавшись в своей комнате, падает на кровать, тяжело дыша, и понимает, что тоже улыбается.

***

“Джей Си” превращается в “Джейс” незаметно и быстро; Джейс осваивается легко, как будто жил здесь всю жизнь. Он говорит всё больше и заставляет маму смеяться; он тренируется с Ходжем, и Ходж хвалит его чаще, чем Алеку кажется привычным; папа смотрит на него так, будто обрёл кого-то давно потерянного, ещё одного своего сына.  
Джейс возится с Максом больше, чем Алек, и больше, чем Иззи, и мама часто оставляет Макса именно ему.  
Джейс и Иззи пропадают в оружейной, и Иззи возвращается с восторгом в глазах. Алек слушает её, слушает вещи, которые она говорит про Джейса, которые Иззи знает, а он нет: Джейсу подарили первый кинжал в четыре года, Джейс умеет определять стороны света по звёздам и никогда не заблудится в лесу, Джейса учили, где слабые места у оборотней и у вампиров, Джейс умеет играть на рояле и немного на флейте, Джейс читает на древнегреческом так же хорошо, как и на латыни, и немного - на демонических языках, Джейс может нарисовать треть рун из Серой книги без подсказок.  
Алек слушает и молчит; Алек знает о Джейсе совсем другое - то, что он не рассказал бы никому.  
Джейс всё ещё редко позволяет маме обнимать его, и отказывается выбрасывать свой костюм Сумеречного Охотника, хотя штаны уже стали ему малы.  
Джейс зажигает на ночь свечу, несмотря на то, что у него в комнате есть верхний свет и настольная лама.  
Иногда Джейс запирает дверь, и, когда мама стучит, всегда открывает ей.  
Джейс просыпается раньше Алека и ждёт его в коридоре, чтобы вместе пойти в столовую.  
Джейсу снятся кошмары; иногда он стонет, или кричит и зовёт отца, или просит у него прощения - или просит его остаться. Иногда он плачет.  
Комната Алека следующая. Он сказал это Джейсу сам.  
Алек всегда старается уснуть раньше; он ненавидит слышать Джейса за стеной, его приглушённый, непохожий на обычный голос. Его беспомощность; его - и свою собственную.  
Одной ночью - Алек не помнит, когда - он просто встаёт, берёт в руки подушку, выходит и стучит в соседнюю дверь, заходит прежде, чем Джейс отвечает.  
\- Да? - бормочет Джейс, неразборчиво и сонно, не поднимая головы. Алек подходит к его кровати, забирается на неё с ногами, прижимает подушку к груди.  
\- Джейс, - тихо зовёт он. - В моей постели был паук.  
\- Паук? - в голосе Джейса слышно удивление, но он всё ещё не открывает глаз. - Ты боишься пауков?  
\- Они противные, - твёрдо заявляет Алек. - А ты разве нет?  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - самодовольно заявляет Джейс, не глядя, роняет руку на свободную половину кровати: - Ты можешь остаться здесь.  
Алек кивает, вытаскивает из шкафа второе одеяло, устраивается рядом.  
\- Не говори Иззи, - шепчет он, и Джейс улыбается и мычит что-то нечленораздельное.

Алек чувствует сквозь сон ранним утром, как Джейс выскальзывает из-под его руки, и правому боку становится холоднее; он возвращается через несколько минут и укрывает Алека своим одеялом поверх его собственного.  
И не говорит ничего Иззи.

Джейс перестаёт запирать дверь, а потом ему перестают сниться кошмары.

***

Через полгода Алеку наносят его первую руну, и Джейс рядом с ним, когда он закрывает глаза - и когда открывает их.  
Джейс улыбается широко, и Алек улыбается в ответ.


End file.
